Tied Together with a smile
by FamousImmortal
Summary: It's been one month since Dean killed Sam, but then two days later, Sam shows up claiming he doesn't remember anything that has happened in the last year. Can Sam and Dean work together to figure out who brought Sam back and why? Or will the brothers face
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell?" Sam thought. 'where the hell am I?' all Sam could see was pure darkness and the last thing he remembered was asking for a cheeseburger, then his world went black.

He took a deep breath trying to clear his throat, and then realized that their wasn't much air. He then felt around and realized he was in some sort of box.

He fumbled around in his pocket and found that he had a knife, so he grabbed it and stabbed through the box in order to free himself.

SnSnSnSnSnSnSn

Castiel sat on the bench in Murphy Park. He felt like crap. He and had been to almost every state trying to find a way to make Dean into an angel again. He'd ask Bobby, but nooo Bobby was dead.

"Hello angel" He heard a calm voice say, he then turned to see who it was. '_of course'_

"What are you doing here Blackheart?" He asked.

"I have every right to be here, just as much as you do"

"The only right you have is going back to hell....where you belong"

Blackheart chuckled, "So, what would you do if I told you precious little Sammy was back in town...hmm?""What? impossible! how?" Castiel then glowered, "Your lying"

"Oh, I don't lie Castie, and you know that"

"Go. Back. To. Hell" Cas growled.

"Thanks for the offer, but...I don't think so. You see, I've been there and it's quite hot, and I like it here much more better where it's...what do you call it? cooler."

"I don't know what you want and neither do I have it"

"I don't want anything from you! especially not you. I just...wanted to spread the word that cute little Sammy boy is back in town...and it's the damn truth"

Castile's eyes widened, "How?"

"Oh, just some fairy dust, magic, hellfire, pain, lots a pain" Blackheart smiled.

"Why the hell would you do that for?"

Blackheart smiled. '_damn this angel asked too many questions...just like Sam'_ , Oh I just felt super bad for Dean so I wanted to make him feel better, and well, Sammy was annoying the hell out of me in hell. But don't worry, Sam doesn't remember anything, all he remembers was asking for a cheeseburger"

"So his powers are gone too?"

"Oh he still has his powers alright, he will certainly come in handy when I need him, but not just yet"

"What do you mean, not...just...yet?" Castiel asked.

"And why would I need to tell you hmm? Can you tell me that?" Blackheart asked knowing the angel wouldn't answer him, he didn't really if he wasn't answered though, it was better if no one knew.

Castiel shook his head and looked away from the demon, not wanting to make eye contact because he knew what would happen. He then looked back to where Blackheart was standing, and he was gone.


	2. The forever moment

**Sorry for the long update everyone, I got really busy, but you like this chap****J**

______________________________________________________________________

Sam walked along the dusty road of god knows where he was, doing his to try and figure out what the hell had happened to him. He had no idea why he had waken up in a coffin in the first place or why everything seemed strange to him, and most of all where was, Dean…where was Bobby…where was Ruby. He has so many questions, but he knew that they would be left unanswered if he didn't find his brother.

He saw a gas station up ahead and a car outside and figured that he would ask for help there, and maybe pick up a map or something. He quickly jogged over and walked inside.

---

The store clerk Andy Shuanessen had certainly seen some weird people in his life, although, not as abnormal as the man that had just walked in. The man who had just walked in looked about in his early thirties, if not, early twenties. He was also covered in dirt and he seemed very out of it.

"Um excuse me? May I help you?" he asked studying the man.

"Um yes, can you tell me where I am please?"

Man, this guy more out of it than he thought, "uuuuummmm Bakersfield Nevada?"

He saw the man hesitate for a moment as if he were waiting to say something, "Uh, okay thanks, what's the date?"

"Um August 21st 2012" Andy said eyeing the man suspiciously.

He heard the man hold his breath, "Wait, did you just say 2012?"

"Uh yeah, hey buddy, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, just a little out of it I guess" The man looked at the door then back at him, "I'll be leaving now so thank you so much for your help"

"Uh, okay your very welcome" Andy said as he watched the man walk out. There was something vaguely familiar about the man, but he couldn't seem to put his finger on. So he decided to forget out it and get back to work.

SnSnSnSnSnSnSn

Dean sat at the table with his head in his hands, 'damn' he thought.

His phone began to ring playing the solemn tune of Highway to Hell. Sam, his brother had picked that one for him. Taught him how to download songs because he didn't know how to. In truth…he kind of missed Sam, not when he was evil of course but still. Dean would miss him no matter what.

The phone stopped ringing and Sam's phone began to ring He stared at his phone and sighed, he didn't even know why he kept the damn phone anyway, it wasn't like Sam would need it or anything. Unless, Sam was still alive, out there watching him, waiting for Dean to do something so he could make his move. He also had and eerie feeling that Sam was still alive, he decided to shrug it off and answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?" Dean said gruffly.

"Dean?…Dean!" he heard an all too familiar voice cry out.

Maybe he had gotten his wish after all, but then again, this could be a joke, people loved to prank call…especially teenagers. He then changed his mind because he didn't know much people that knew his real name, mostly used aliases.

"Who the hell is this?"

""It's me S--" Dean quickly hung up before the other person could finish their sentence.

He rubbed his face, because he didn't really understand why someone would play this kind of joke on him, it was nonsense and immature but he decided to shake it off because he needed some sleep.

SnSnSnSnSnSnSnSnSn

Sam stopped in front of the motel where he figured Dean was staying, '_hope you going to be okay with this Dean'_ He said to himself. He walked up to room 401 which was Dean's room and knocked on the door three times. He smiled when Dean opened the door.

"Dean…"

His brother stared at Sam with a look of awe and suspicion on his face.

"What the hell…how did…I though I…huh?" He saw the flash of The hunter mode go across Dean's face as he saw that Dean pulled out a bottle of Holy water…of course. He let Dean splash it on his face and of course, no reaction.

"Christo" He brother muttered.

"Dean, it's really me, I'm not a demon."

Dean hesitated for a moment and then he finally pulled Sam into a hug, "Sammy, it's really you?"

"Yes Dean, it's really me"

SnSnSnSnSnSnSnSn

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done'_

Dean returned with two beers, one for him and one for Sam, he smiled at himself glad to finally have his brother back for good with know hint of evil in Sam.

"So Sammy, how'd you get here anyway?"

"I spouted wings and flied," Sam joked, "no I walked"

"Hmm well you must of walked pretty far then"

Yeah, I did. Not so fun when it's summer" Sam said dryly. He figured that if Dean were at a motel room, Bobby, Cas, or even Ruby must be here somewhere, "Dean, where Bobby?"

'_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game, it's easy'_

"Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Dean, Bobby…guy who's helped us with almost everything we've ever needed…owns a junkyard"

"oh him, he's uh, busy with a job"

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me how the hell it is the year 2012?"

Dean looked at Sam who had a confused look on his face, What do mean?"

"I mean, the last I remember was asking you not to forget to get me a cheeseburger, and that was in 2010, now how is that possible?"

'_nothing you can do that isn't known…nothing you can see that isn't shown'_

Dean pondered on how much he should actually tell his bother, Should he tell him the truth? That Sam alone had killed Bobby and Ruby? No, he couldn't tell that to Sam, not just yet.

"Well you see, you uh…kind of died"

He saw the look of shock go across Sam's face, "What? How?"

"You see uh, Lilith she killed you"

"Huh? I thought I was immune to demons powers"

"She stabbed you"

"Oh" Sam said looking away.

Sam sighed, "Well, who the hell brought me back and most importantly, why?"

'_nowhere you can be that isn't where your meant to be.…it's easy'_

Dean stood up and took Sam's empty beer, "Well, I guess we're just going to have to try and find out ourselves"


	3. Bye Bye beautiful

'_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead'_

Jo Harvalle stood cleaning the dump the she considered work. Hell, it wasn't even a nice place, but she needed some way to make money so she could afford the place that she was staying at. After all, her boyfriend didn't do shit anyways. She wiped off the table hoping that she would get paid overtime, which…probably wouldn't happen. The sound of a lightning bolt striking the ground had startled her and she dropped the empty glass beer that she was holing.

'_Close your eyes, so many days go by'_

She picked up the glass pieces, careful not to cut herself, and turned to throw them away, however, a tall dark figure stepped out of the shadows and blocked her way.

"Well hello Jo" He said calmly.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Oh I know everything as a matter of fact"

'_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right'_

"Christo" Jo mumbled as she fumbled with the holy water hidden behind her back.

The man didn't flinch, this woman was foolish, he smiled, "I'm afraid I didn't catch what you said"

Jo's eyes widened, "What the hell are you?"

"Well I'm a powerful demon of course, but holy water and christo won't stop me" The demon replied calmly as his eyes turned charcoal black. There was a powerful aurora that seemed to surround him. Jo knew she wouldn't leave alive.

'_I believe in you, I can see right through all your empty lies, I won't stay long, in this world for long'_

"What…the…hell" She said slowly.

Dante walked closer to her as she tried to back away but she was unable too.

"Well, perhaps I should say I'm a different type of demon…stronger than the most you meet"

'_Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight don't you dare look him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight'_

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want Lucifer dead, I want to end the world myself, my way…and..." He hesitated then smiled, "Something else…I'll have to throw in Sam too"

"What? He's…he's dead"

"Oh no, not anymore darling, little Sammy's back in the game with a new bigger mission"

'_Trembling, crawling across my skin, feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine'_

"What mission is that?"

"Sorry can't tell you…it's a secret, but…in order for it to happen, I need Dean, Castiel, Uriel, and you…dead"

Jo watched as the demon advanced on her, he grabbed her throat and pulled out a knife plunging it into her chest, he smiled as her warm blood flowed over his hand and she took her last breath. Joanna Harvalle was dead.

"Poor Jo, you would've done great as demon, but…you had to die.

'_Dance with the devil tonight'_

"Bye bye beautiful"


End file.
